Another World, Another Life
by Luxurien
Summary: Karin and Hinata live in the far future, Karin is a pilot for a starfighter used to fend of enemy aliens in space. Hinata is an engineer working to fix the starfighters and other problems aboard the spaceships they both work on. One day, after a particularly gruesome attack from an alien species known as the Haai, Karin and Hinata are landed on a planet and must work together.


Another World, Another Life – Chapter 1: Strange New World

-.-.-

Summary: Karin and Hinata live in the far future, Karin is a pilot for a starfighter used to fend of enemy aliens in space. Hinata is an engineer working to fix the starfighters and other problems aboard the spaceships they both work on. One day, after a particularly gruesome attack from an alien species known as the Haai, Karin and Hinata are landed on a planet with very few human settlers and old technology. The two must find a way to get back to their home planet but find it difficult as the new planet they land on is not very accepting of strangers, especially ones from the Milky Way Galaxy. Even the humans on this planet are unwelcoming, most have cast away their humanity and hate it. Over time the two come closer and closer together, having never really noticed each other in the past despite working on the same ship and eventually their feelings blossom into something more as they overcome the trials of the planet they've somehow found themselves on.

-.-.-

Warnings: None in this chapter but there will be yuri/femslash in the future.

Pairing: Karin x Hinata

-.-.-

Karin maneuvered her fighter past an asteroid, checking the space ahead. Nothing.

"All clear." She called into her mic, pressing some buttons on the side to release a small drone. It would attach to the asteroid and send information back to the mothership – the Pentallian.

"Check the system about 500 AM (astronomical miles) southeast."

"Roger." Karin shifted her direction southeastand the starfighter zoomed away. It didn't take long – the fighter was light and fast. There was nothing of interest. "There's nothing here."

"That's odd… Maybe it's camouflaged, our radars are picking something up."

"What should I do?"

"Come back and we'll scan it."

"Roger." Karin turned her fighter back around and towards the overpoweringly huge Pantallian, where a small gate had opened up for her. She entered and let the fighter slow down through the tunnel that led to the docking bay, eventually coming to a halt inside a large room with other fighters lining every side. Immediately there were engineers checking the state of her ship as she popped open the roof and let herself out.

Immediately, Karin took of her pilot helmet, and breathed. It was always annoying wearing helmets, even after doing it for so long she hadn't gotten used to it. Underneath, she had her crimson red hair cut short, with the right side spiking towards the right and the rest coming straight down just a little past her neck. Once, she used to wear glasses, but had long since had corrective surgery.

"When are we going to get some action?" A voice whined. It was another pilot coming in from dropping off his own drone in the surrounding area.

"Kiba, be glad we aren't seeing any action, this is Haai territory, we'll be goners if they notice us sneaking around." A mechanic in dark goggles said as he began his status report on Kiba's starfighter.

"But it'll be _fun._" Kiba smirked enthusiastically.

"Rin, what was that thing you were next to earlier?" The voice of a certain annoying purple-eyed brat interrupted Karin's eavesdropping.

"If you're talking about that last area I went to, I already said I saw nothing there."

"Yeah, but you should check out what was on the radar." The brat grinned, showing his razor sharp teeth.

"What was it?"

"I can't be sure shape wise, but it's _huge_."

"Like your ego." Karin twirled the helmet in her hand and stalked past Suigetsu, heading for the cafeteria. She was starving, she'd been out in the fighter since she woke up about four hours ago, no breakfast. It was an emergency – every pilot was woken and asked to drop off drones, it was a precaution taken every time they entered Haai territory.

The Haai were a shark-like alien species that had a tendency towards war and fighting. Although their main governing planet was not at war with any species, they had many smaller groups – or pirates rather, who would attack any ship on sight for its supplies and parts or whatever else it is that they desire. About half of the population of Haai consisted of criminals and rogues to the species itself, making it difficult to declare war on them when permission to kill them on sight already existed – they were hunted by all species for their crimes. Basically, they were a menace to the Intergalactic Alliance, but they were too strong – strong enough that the Alliance didn't have the power to destroy them on their own, which is saying something.

Karin entered the cafeteria and picked up a tray. At least the line wasn't too long – too many people were still working. Going through the various food types that were placed buffet style, Karin picked out various things she hadn't already had – there weren't really a lot of options. It was food that could be easily stored. If this ran out, they would be stuck eating that yucky vitaminy gel that passed for food. Though this wasn't much better. Karin filled her tray with beans and canned fruit and sat down to eat. She had barely began when the alarm went off.

Red lights began flashing and an earsplitting VEEEOOOM VEEEOOOOM could be heard. Karin jumped to her feet, took one more bite of the beans, and ran towards the engineering deck.

"Rin! Take Hinata with you and go to the shuttle in zone 544, coordinates were sent to your fighter already." Suigetsu said urgently as Karin approached, picking up her helmet from near the fighter. "The shuttle was damaged and we have to get the doctor and two soldiers from there. She was picking up medical supplies in the hospital. We're also being attacked, but she's more important – Hinata can fix the shuttle. Go, go, go!"

Karin didn't need any other words, just like that she was in the fighter. Hinata – a girl Karin only vaguely recognized – entered into the backseat and just like that the fighter was heading out.

All around them the place was a mess, everyone was moving, doing something or other. Karin felt a tinge of jealousy as she noted that another pilot was going to drive the most powerful starfighter they had – containing the powerful laser beam which was the most powerful weapon for a starfighter.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Karin pushed some buttons as the gate in front of her opened, and her hands took hold of the controls, maneuvering the fighter forward and into space.

From here, Karin could easily make out what was going on – they were being attacked by three small enemy starfighters, who were currently engaged with allied fighters. It would be no problem to take them down. With that knowledge, Karin was at ease to maneuver her ship towards the zone 544 whose coordinates were already in the system. As the ship began to move away in earnest there was an explosion behind them.

"The Pentallian!" Hinata exclaimed behind Karin.

"What's going on?" Karin asked, not turning around.

"It was bombed…" With those words another explosion was heard.

"Again."

"Pentallian, Rin, respond!" Karin spoke into the mic.

"Rin! We're under attack, R-." Nothing.

"Pentallian!" Nothing.

"Karin the ship is going down."

"What do we do?"

"We go fix that shuttle." Hinata said. "Then we wait for orders."

Karin nodded, approaching a reddish, sandy planet in zone 544. There was no signal of an allied shuttle nearby.

"Hinata, why isn't there a signal?"

"I-I don't know." Hinata stuttered. "B-but I think on planets like these the civilizations tend to be in specific areas rather than over the entire planet, so most likely there is only one possible area to land in."

Hinata was right, there was only one area where it was plausible for the shuttle to be. Karin could not detect any area for visitors and was unable to reach anyone with her signal.

"Hinata, this place seems… odd. I don't think we should land here."

"There is no other planet within a distance we can reach with just a fighter though. We have to land here."

Karin sighed. This planet should have some human connections otherwise there is no way the Pentallian would've sent them here. That didn't mean it was a safe planet though. It just meant it wasn't rogue, which isn't very reassuring.

Knowing there was no other option, Karin landed her ship and hoped for the best.

-.-.-

A/N: I waited way too long to publish this. I should've written more, but I got distracted. Oh well. Are there any other Karin x Hinata fans out there? I don't think I've ever read another fic about them but I want to.


End file.
